Fall
by Air Aquarius
Summary: Citizens of the Kanto Region are starting to say that Red is an emotionless boy with no meaning, after being defeated by Pokémon Trainer Gold. As Red was really turning into what the people of Kanto had said he was, a certain girl named Alana climbed Mt. Silver so that she could help Red. Help him get a meaning and show his emotions towards others. Alana is the light to Red's world
1. Chapter 1

Red's POV.

I've lost track of how many years I'd been living on Mt. Silver, living up here as the strongest Pokémon trainer. Well I lost that title during my second year on Mt. Silver, by a boy named Gold. Although you know that, I'm sure. I can bet that it was all over the news. After my defeat I began to feel like I had less purpose, just a boy with no emotions and no meaning. Why would I think that? Green and Blue climbed Mt. Silver and told me that people started to say I **was** those things, a boy with no emotions and one that lives without a meaning.

After finding out about what people thought of me I stopped talking to anyone. I mean when I first came up here I still talked to Green and Blue whenever they came to visit, but now I don't even talk to them. I've turned completely mute just because of a few words... I did become emotionless, and I highly doubt I'll find a meaning. So maybe they were right, maybe I just am a boy with no emotions and no meaning. Of course a conflict always has a solution, someone will change everything. Someone will change my life.

* * *

Alana's POV.

I've started my journey a few years back, and I've done everything that a trainer could possibly want to do. I got all eight badges from Kanto, defeated the Pokémon league, and since Red was no longer the champion I went on a trip to Johto and found Gold. I challenged him to a battle and won, meaning I'm now the champion. Right now I'm on a trip to Mt. Silver. Why? Since you asked I will answer. Because I've always wanted to meet Red, I feel I could do something for him.

I had just reached the top of Mt. Silver, but Red wasn't anywhere to be seen. So I decided to look around a bit, as I was I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back and saw Red with and emotionless look on his face.

" Hi! I guess your probably wondering who I a- hey!" While I was trying to greet him he just walked by me silently, as if ignoring that I was there. He glances back at me once before sitting down on a snow covered rock and gazing out at the view to be seen from the top of the mountain as if it was a T.V. I walk over to him and sit down in the snow beside him gazing at the view which was pretty amazing.

About what felt like 2 hours later, the view grows kind of dull and Red hadn't even moved from his spot.

" How can you just look at this all day?" I ask him, of course I get no reply. " Come on Red, you got to talk eventually.." I tell him silently, but he doesn't move. I shrug and walk towards the edge and smirk. " HEY RED I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF THIS CLIFF NOW!" I yell back at him, he glances at me but he doesn't move besides that. Well that back fired he knew I wasn't really going to do it... After hours of trying to get Red to either move from his spot or talk, I gave up and eventually went to bed even though it was freezing cold. How does Red even put up with this...


	2. Chapter 2

The surroundings of the story go blank and I look at you.

"Wait, you have no idea what I look like..." I state, she looks at you with baby blue eyes and she has long brown hair that goes down to her waist, she's wearing a semi- warm hat that is light blue. Her shirt is mostly white with the occasional blue designs that vary from a circle to a star. She's wearing jeans, and her shoes are white with a few crystals on them. "And now you do know what I look like." She pauses "now back to the story!"

* * *

I wake up the next morning to realize that my Pokémon haven't been outside there Poke balls in a while, so I shrug slightly and grab all six of my Poke balls. I throw them in the air and the Pokémon that come out are Typhlosion, Ampharos, Umbreon, Gardevior, Dragonite, and a Glaceon. Glaceon and Typhlosion are completely fine with the weather, but everyone else hates the cold, like me.

I then remember that I never looked to see if Red was here or not, so I do and he's not. I guess I'll just wait for him to get back.

Suddenly I get a call on my Poke-gear its from Looker (Who cares if he never showed up in Johto or Kanto...or Hoenn :P). I answer his call.

"Alana. How is your mission in getting Red down from the mountain? "Looker asks. I had completely forgot that this was a mission, I mostly forgot because I was really exited to meet Red...

"Well, he doesn't seem to be anywhere close to coming down soon..." I reply. Looker is quiet for a moment I almost thought he hung up or something.

"Hmm, then have you told him that Team Rocket is forming again?" He then asks.

"No." I simply reply.

"You should probably tell him then, I've heard from recent spies that I've sent, that they're going to come to Mt. Silver and capture Red." Looker tells me, I was slightly shocked. I hear footsteps behind me, and I know its Red.

" Looker, I got to go, bye." I say in a quiet voice, before hanging up quickly and putting my poke-gear away. I turn to Red who had just reached me he glances at me before walking past. "Red, we need to talk." I tell him sternly, he stops and glances back at me. "You need to leave this mountain, now. Team Rocket has formed again, and there after you." I pause as he begins to turn away I knew he was thinking he could just battle up here. "Red... Can't you just come down from the mountain! Live a normal life among everyone else? I know your really strong, but I think it would be best if we hide and come up with a plan for now! "I try to hide the desperation out of my voice but it escapes me anyways. He silently stares back at me. His crimson eyes meeting my baby blue ones, as if we were talking through each others minds.

After a long moment of silence Red finally nods and my eyes shine a bit. " Really!" I pause getting a bit overly exited. " You'll really come down!" I run up to hug him which is a shock to him. When I realize what I'm doing, I back away. " Oh...Ummmm... Sorry..." I say slowly, for once I finally get a bit of emotion out of me it looks like what I did humored him. Maybe I will change him... Just maybe...

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't publish another chapter for a while homework is keeping me really busy! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Red's POV

I don't remember what my home looks like or anything that I'd seen during my journey to collect all of the gym badges. I figure Alana is right, maybe its about time I did leave. So I did end up nodding, and the next thing I knew Alana had hugged. I found it a bit funny but I didn't show it. As she moved away I did notice a slight blush which made me smile a bit but she didn't notice. The light of my world.. have I finally met her?

* * *

Alana's POV

Red and I climbed down from Mt. Silver, I glance back at Red every once in a while who seems to be gazing at the forest that surrounded them. I laughed to myself, its only natural that he acts like this he hasn't seen anything but snow and rock in a long time.

* * *

Looker's POV

I was sitting in my chair, my poke gear lying on my desk. Many thoughts ran through my mind

_Would Alana succeed in getting Red off the mountain?_

_Would Team rocket get Red?_

_What would happen to Alana if... _he cut his thoughts off, he was sure Alana would be fine. Or at least he'd hope she'd be fine, he glanced out the window and saw some Team Rocket grunts sprinting past who were being chased by some angry citizens.

_Of course..._

I get up and run to the door opening and closing it as I left.

As I caught up to the grunts, they noticed my presence and tried to punch me but I ducked underneath the punch and retaliated by punching the one grunt in the jaw. He stumbled back in pain, the other grunt did the opposite of punching and attempted to kick my legs so I'd lose balance but I just jumped and landed on his leg causing him to fall over as I kicked him in the side of the stomach hard. Ensuring that he wouldn't get back up.

Apparently to my horror, as I turned around the whole town was on fire. So I ran through the town to see if anyone is still there. And after thinking that no one was there, I find a little kid in a house that looks like its about to collapse. As I run up to the little kid a part of the ceiling falls and I get the little kid out of the way.

_thud_

* * *

Alana's POV

As Red and I were walking through the same forest we'd been walking through for hours now, I see dark smoke coming from what I know to be home. My eyes widen in horror as I can't help but start to sprint toward the dark smoke. Red chases after me.

As I reach the town, I can't help but scream out "FATHER!" I only hoped that there'd be a response but the only sound that came was the crackling of flames.


End file.
